


Notebooks

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Small little Will/Mike story
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Notebooks

Michael didn't know how to express his feelings so he wrote them all down in a notebook. Before school each day he dugged the notebooks out from his mattress and shoved them into the bottom of his bookbag. He wouldn't mind leaving them home if the feelings he had weren't so odd.

These feelings did belong to someone,and Michael didn't know how to handle that. Because this someone could never know,this someone was William,his dad. He finished packing his bag for school,he could hear his father call for him. 

"Coming",Michael called,grabbing his bag quickly and running down stairs,not bothering to check for his notebooks that were filled about his affections and fantasies about William. He went outside with his two little siblings and waited for the bus to come.

****

It's been maybe two hours since the kids left and William was putting away laundry when he noticed some notebooks on Michael's bed. He set Michael's clothes down and picked one of them up. It was probably wrong to go through his 13 years old stuff but he was curious. He opened up the first few pages and was in utter shock.

There were so many writings and drawings of him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he read,Michael had lots of sexual and even just romantic fantasies about William. He set the notebook down,he will return later once it's about time for the kids to get home. He wanted,no he needed to talk to Michael. 

He went back to doing the laundry, did the dishes all of his other chores. He made sure everything was neat and clean. William was trying to not focus to much in what he read,he was worried Michael might get upset once they get to talking about what William read. 

More timed pass and William glanced at the clock,20 minutes until they should be back. He sighed and made his way upstairs,he sat down on Michael's bed. He started reading the notebooks again,until, he heared the sound of a bus outside. Then he could hear his kids coming inside and running off to their rooms.

He then could hear Michael's soft footsteps come upstairs and approach the outside of his room. 

***

Michael opened up his door and dropped his bag. He had realized where he left his notebooks. They were now in the hands of him,William,the ones he talked about in the notebooks.

"Oh fuck",Michael blurted out,his mouth going dry. William looked up,"Shut the door and sit down",he commanded,Michael listened and shakily sat next to William on the bed.

William placed the notebooks into Michael's hands. "Is what was written in there true?"William asked,looking down at Michael. 

He started to cry,he nodded his head and started to sob,"y-yes,I'm sorry I didn't want to feel this way,I'm sorry don't hate me",Michael sobbed,clinging onto his father. He wiped his sorry face onto William's shirt,William nodded and patted him on the head,"It's okay my baby boy",William says,pulling him into his arms.

"Calm down,sweetheart",William says,kissing him on the forehead. Michael wiped at his eyes,"y-you a-aren't mad?",Michael whimpered, William nodded his head no and rubbed away his tears and snot. "I'm not,it's okay",William repeated,kissing him on the neck. 

Michael's eyes shot wide open,"f-father",Michael stuttered,William kissed him again. He laid Michael onto the bed and smiled at him,"my sweet little boy,I love you and feel the same way",William whispered,kissing him again. 

Michael kissed back wrapping his arms around William. William smiled and hummed,"I love you,sweetie so much",William says,kissing him on the cheek. Michael smiled back,"I love you,I love you,I love you",he related over and over,snuggling his face into William's neck. William chuckled,and pulled Michael onto his lap,"You're so cute",he mummers.

He laid down on the bed with Michael. Michael pulled himself into William's chest,"I love you",he whispered,wrapping his arms and legs around William tightly William held him close,kissing him softly on the neck from time to time,he played with Michael's hair and listened to the soft beating of his heart.


End file.
